Document clusters may be used to enhance search queries. A collection of documents may be clustered based on common features. Documents within a cluster may be in a single language. For example, documents may be clustered for a single language as a result of keywords being used to form the document clusters. When a user enters a search query, the results provided will be related to a group of documents in only one language. As a result, documents relevant to the search, but in a different language, will not be provided to the user in response to the search query.